Hand-held cordless electric grinders provide a convenient and fast method for dispensing freshly ground peppers or the like. A conventional grinder of this type has a battery compartment at the top of the housing, with an electric motor connected via a speed reduction geartrain to a drive shaft. The geartrain includes heavy metal gears with high tooth loadings. The shaft extends through a condiment reservoir to a grinding mechanism at the base of the housing.
Whereas the art is replete with various designs of condiment grinders, it will be understood that there is nevertheless a continuing need for and interest in improvements to electric condiment grinders of this type. In particular there is a need for designs that are able to be manufactured more cost-effectively. The grinder should have a geartrain with a low weight and inertia and which can be readily installed. It should also be compact with coaxial drive and driven shafts, relatively efficient and quiet in operation, while being able to operate at high motor speeds. It is an object of the present invention to address the above needs or more generally to provide an improved condiment grinder.